This invention relates to a multi-layered cigarette pack made of bonded foil, preferably an aluminum and paper laminate, and having an opening flap defined by a perforated or discontinuous tear line covered by a sealing strip.
Multi-layered foils, particularly bonded foils and conventional tin foils are widely used as packaging materials for food and other consumables which must be kept in a fresh condition after packaging. These materials are particularly suitable for the packaging of cigarettes, wherein the preservation of aroma and moisture are important considerations. Such packaging material is primarily used as an inner wrapper in cigarette packs, both for flip-top packs and soft packs. Cigarette packs folded from a single piece of bonded foil are also well known in the art.
One problem associated with producing cigarette packs of this type is that of providing a suitably economic foil material which is also capable of providing a satisfactory aroma barrier or seal. Another consideration is that of producing the packs by completely automated equipment which is capable of providing a tight and reliable seal with the packaging material employed. Finally, attention must be given to the need of the consumer to gain quick and relatively effortless access to the contents of the pack when desired.
In prior art cigarette packs made of a multi-layered bonded foil, an opening flap is typically defined by a tear line formed by a reduction in the thickness of the bonded foil. During the provision of this tear line several layers of the foil are penetrated, and only the outer plastic cover layer remains unaltered. This cover layer is then torn when opening the tear flap. This known arrangement is generally suitable for packaging foils having four or five bonded layers, but with foils having only two or three layers, such a reduction in thickness does not produce satisfactory results, and typically the aroma and moisture seal is imperfect or broken.